Roommates
by hufflepuffiness
Summary: Hermione has a fallout with Ron. She needs a place to stay, but when Harry tries to help... "Haha, uhm... Well YOURROOMMATEISMALFOYIALREADYSIGNEDACONTRACTILOVEYOUDONTKILLMEBYE" and then he runs back into the house. Rated T for potential swearing in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

Tumblr: tommarvoloriddle

Author's Note: Okay they have cellphones . They're adults already, by the way. Post-hogwarts.

[Hermione]

"Hermione! Hermione, wait, come on!" Ron shouts, running breathlessly behind me as I storm out.

"What, Ron, what do you have to say?" I snap back.

"I…" he stutters. "I thought we were on the same page here!" he continues.

"Same page! Right, okay so you thought making out with other people was fine. Right. Okay. I'm going to go now, and don't ever speak to me again. Please"

I can't believe that actually just happened. We fought Voldemort together. We grew up together. We fell in love. Well, at least I thought we had.

Apparently not.

So I see him making out with Lavender freaking Brown… I could punch him just like I did Malfoy third year.

By the time I got to Harry's house, I was in tears. I haven't seen Harry in five months. He's been busy. So have I. And it's a two-hour drive from Ron's apartment to Harry's house. Harry opened the door smiling, but his smile faded as soon as he noticed I was crying.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he embraces me

"Ron… I just… I-I-I saw… Cheater. He's a ch-cheater" I say sobbing

"Aw, Hermione. Come in. Ginny is making dinner. You could stay for the night"

Oh Merlin. I needed a place to stay. I sold my apartment and had been living with Ron for a month now. I sit on the couch and drop my head to my hands. I couldn't stay here either. I don't want to burden Harry and Ginny. Ginny is due in six months. I couldn't possibly just ask to live here for awhile. Harry comes over and sits beside me. "Hey, listen, I know you need a place to stay" he rests his hand on my shoulder. "In the I-don't-know-how-many months we haven't seen each other, with the distance and all, Ginny and I have made other friends and I happen to know one actually wants a roommate" he smiles

"Really? Oh, Harry that'd be great! It's only temporary, you could tell her. Only until I find my own place," I beam.

"Great! I'll go text him"

Harry leaves the room and texts my future roommate. He comes back smiling with two thumbs up.

"You have a roommate!" he smiles. "Okay, I have to go help Ginny. Make yourself at home" he says

I eat dinner and sleep on the couch

The next morning I wake up to see Harry watching television sitting on the chair adjacent to the sofa.

"Mornin'" he beams

"Good Morning"

We watch a Quidditch game. It's a new thing, Quidditch on TV. Somehow, a group of wizards found a way to add a secret channel that only other fellow wizards and witches could access. Harry switches it off immediately when we see Ron. He plays Keeper for the Chudley Cannons. He's sort of famous now. Harry is too. I'm known because of them. There's an awkward silence. Harry hits his hands on his knees.

"Hey! He called. You could move in today, is that good?" he smirks

"Yeah! That's- wait, Harry did you… HE?" I remark

"Did you not… I thought I told you… I…" he stammers

He looks at the blank television screen, slowly stands up, body straight as a stick, and powerwalks out the house to the backyard

I run over to Harry and say "Harry! I can't live with a guy I don't even know! A girl, yeah, but a guy!"

Long pause. Wide eyes.

Then Harry looks at his feet. I know that look. It's his guilty face.

"Uhm… Hermione?" he says.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"You know the guy" he's still looking down at his feet.

"Do I, now?" I raise my eyebrow.

"I… I already sent the message Hermione, so what's the use right?" he laughs a nervous laugh.

"Harry… I swear to Merlin" I point my finger at him.

"Hah. Well YOURROOMMATEISMALFOYIALREADYSIGNEDACONTRACTILOVEYOUDONTKILLMEBYE" and then he runs back into the house. I hear his footsteps heading up the stairs.

_Dammit Harry, dammit._

_Malfoy._


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

Tumblr: tommarvoloriddle

Author's Note: Okay they have cellphones . They're adults already, by the way. Post-hogwarts.

[Hermione]

I run after Harry. "Well I can just back out, can't I?" I ask.

"Well, no," Harry replies.

"What do you mean 'no'!" I demand.

"A contract! I signed a contract, okay?" he says

"Why in Merlin's name did you do that?" I fumed

I am definitely going to get him back for this when I can. I can't believe he did that behind my back. Dammit, Harry.

"Listen, Hermione, he's a good guy. He's be-"

"He's a _good guy_? What the bloody hell have you been doing the past five months? Going to the Malfoy Manor to mourn and worship Voldemort?" I snap

"No, we've been hanging out. He even gave me this cellphone. Pretty awesome, right?" he says

"I don't trust him," I say

Harry grabs hold of both of my hands and looks at me in the eyes. "Hermione, just trust me. He's changed. He doesn't even live in the Manor anymore. His father is dead. His mother changed as well. I promise you, he's different" he spoke.

"Just give him a chance," he says. "You need a place to stay, anyways."

I sigh. Then realize,

"Wait! I haven't got my things from Ronald! I only got my bag with a few clothes!" I say.

"It's fine. I called him. I gave him the address you'll be staying in. He'll send it over" he replies.

I go downstairs and get what little things I do have, say goodbye to Ginny, and Harry drives me over to Malfoy's. It's an apartment. He's on the 8th floor, the penthouse. His apartment number is 8D. I hesitate to knock, but then Harry knocks for me. I stand behind him.

A man opens the door. Good looking, tall, muscular but not too much, blond shaggy hair, dressed in a Quidditch jersey and jeans. And for those few seconds that I mentally praise his good looks, I don't even realize … It's Malfoy. And he's looking really good.

"Hey!" he smirks. _Hah, so he still does that signature smirk of his._

"Hey, Draco, here's your roommate" Harry winks.

I step forward from behind Harry.

"Um. Hi, Malfoy" I say.

[Draco]

When I opened the door and saw Harry, I knew he'd brought along my roommate. I just didn't know who my roommate was, exactly.

"Um. Hi, Malfoy" Granger says.

_Granger._

I must admit, she looks really good. Her frizzy hair had subsided to beautiful curls, she looks fit, her eyes brighter than I last remembered.

_No, It's Granger._

"Harry, can we speak for awhile?" I ask. "Granger, you can go ahead and make yourself comfortable," I say.

Granger goes in, and bring Harry to the wall of the hallway.

"Potter, I knew she was gonna be a girl, but Granger? Really, Harry. Granger. How did you even get her to agree to this?" I snap.

"I didn't tell her it was you either" he replies.

"What's your bloody motive here? What the hell are you going?" I ask.

"You had no roommate, she had no place to stay, Draco, I'm just helping my friends out" he imitated my smirk, pivoted, and left.

I peer inside the open slit of my door. I see Granger on the balcony.

"Hello," I say.

She turns around.

"Hi," she replies.

"Listen, I know I'm not what you expected in the first place, but I just want you to know, I'm not that person you knew back in Hogwarts. I'm not that boy any more. I grew up, I changed" I say.

"I just don't _know_ you," she says.

"Um. I'm Draco Malfoy?" I reply.

"No, I mean I don't know you as a person. How can I live with someone I don't know?" she asks.

"Well, Harry signed the bloody contract, so I guess that's how." I answer.

"Not literally you idiot. Nevermind," I see her trying not to laugh.

We just stand in silence, looking out at the buildings, houses and trees from the balcony.

"So, why are you here?" I ask.

"Because Harry is an idiot" she responds.

"No," I laugh "I meant I thought you lived with Weasley"

"Yeah, I did. My stuff are still there. Um… I'm not there because he's a cheater. I never want to see him again. But he's bringing my stuff over. I hope he just sends someone. I can't bear to see him again," she says, staring blankly at nothing past the balcony.

I feel a pang of pity for her. Weasley, who she knew for more than around seventeen years. Now she doesn't even want to see him again. He must've cheated on her. Bloody moron. Now there's another awkward silence. I don't know how to respond. I clap my hands together. She jumps a little

"Hey, I'll take you out. Let's go," I head back inside the apartment. She follows.

"Where?" she asks.

"Lunch," I say.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

Tumblr: tommarvoloriddle

Author's Note: Okay they have cellphones . They're adults already, by the way. Post-Hogwarts.

**[Hermione]**

"Do you even know where you're going?" I ask as he drives through roads I swear we've been through already.

"Well, no not exactly," he smirks.

We laugh, and listen to some muggle music on the radio. For a while, I forget he's Malfoy.

"I've only recently moved in to the Muggle World. Only a month, now." he says.

"Me too, actually. Just when I came to Harry's. I've been here before, but never really stayed. Ronald lives in the Wizarding World. Not in The Burrow, but he doesn't want to move here," I say.

We stop at a restaurant.

"McDonalds! I used to go here when I was a kid," I beam. "This is a pretty cheap place for a Malfoy, don't you think?" I ask

"I have eaten here not-so-many-times. It's very popular, therefore it is accepted," he says.

He orders cheeseburgers and fizzy drinks for both of us, I haven't had these in a long time, I almost forget how they taste. We finish up and go out to the parking lot.

I throw my arms in the air. "So, Malfoy, what do you think of muggle life so far?" I ask as I spin around once.

"It's less stressful, I guess," he says. "More options" he says and looks at me, and winks.

"More options?" I ask. "Oh," I roll my eyes. He means the girls. "You are so_ shallow_,"

I laugh a little, though.

We get to the car, and I think we're driving back to the apartment, but we go to a mall.

"What are we doing here?" I ask.

"You don't have much clothes," he answers.

"I have enough until Ronald gets here!" I protest.

"I would say those are clothes. More like trash bags," he scoffs.

I gasp and punch him in the shoulder. All he does is smirk.

_Looks hot though. _

_Bloody hell, did I really just think that?_

_I did not. I refuse to think that._

**[Draco]**

_Things I Have Learned About Granger:_

_She has a horrible fashion sense._

_She probably works out, because that punch actually hurt. _

**[Hermione] **

"What do you know about fashion anyways?" I ask.

"Have you _seen_ the girls I date?" he replies. I roll my eyes again. Typical _Malfoy._

We walk for around ten minutes before he actually stops me to go in to a store. And the shop was definitely not my type.

_Okay, fine, he was right. I don't have any nice clothes, really._

"Hello! How may I help you?" says one of the two store clerks working at the moment.

"Oh, just looking," Malfoy responded.

We walk through the racks of clothes, as I brush my hand on each.

_Why do girls do that anyways? I just noticed that it's a habit._

"Anything in particular you're looking for?" the same store clerk says again, smiling. She inches closer to Malfoy, and brushes her hand on his shoulder. "I'd be happy to help," she winks at him.

_Ugh, gross she's flirting with him._

"Yes, thanks but I'm fine just looking around with her" he means me.

The lady meets me gaze gives me a disgusted look, then looks back at Malfoy and gives him the fakest, forced smile I've seen. "Very well, sir," she huffs, then stomps away to the storage area, or whatever that room was.

Malfoy turns to me, and laughs. "That's was…" and he starts laughing again. I laugh along. He puts his hand on my back and leads me out of the store.

"Merlin, Malfoy. Girls are all over you," I tease.

"What can I say?" he mockingly flips his hair back with his hand. That makes me laugh even more, and it makes him laugh too. "You're so full of yourself," I playfully push him.

**[Draco]**

"So, Granger," I say as I do a three-sixty degree spin into Starbucks. "What would you like?" I ask.

"Surprise me," she says. I smirk. "Wow, Malfoy, your smirk really hasn't changed. The same smirk since we were eleven," Granger comments. "And Merlin, do you do it often," she adds.

"Well, the ladies love it," I smirk, yet again. I turn to the girls close by and smirk at them. They giggle and talk to their other girl friends, still looking at me. _They're too easy._

"Go get a table for us" I say to Granger. She nods and goes.

I return with two mocha latte, and a donut. They only had one left.

I put the drinks on the table, together with the donut.

"Lets half," I suggest.

"Sure," she replies.

We spend around twenty minutes in Starbucks. Talking, mostly. I asked about Weasley, quickly realizing it may still be a touchy subject.

"Oh, oh Merlin sorry I didn't… I…" I try to apologize.

"No, it's fine. Um, well," she clears her throat. "I come home from the library, right? So while I was walking back, I heard someone kind of moaning. Yes, it was disturbing. I ignored it and continued walking, but then I heard 'What if she comes back earlier that we anticipated', then I stopped. I heard more kissing sounds and all that, then a male voice, _Ronald's _voice. 'No, she told me she'd be gone fore more than an hour'. I was so sure that that was Ronald. I walked to the area that was covered by the trees, and sure enough, there they were, Lavander Brown and Ron Weasley eating each other's faces off," she sighed.

"And can you believe it? He ran after me when I went to go to our_ - his _apartment to get what stuff I could, and he said he thought we were on the 'same page'. How could he? We lived together. Isn't that clear enough? Idiot," Granger finished.

"I- I don't know what to say. I'm- I'm sorry," I say.

"You don't have to be, I mean, well I just can't go back. I-"

I reach over the small table and put my hand on her shoulder. "No. I'm really sorry. You could stay with me as long as you need,"


End file.
